Elecciones de Navidad
by Adictas a los Fanfictions
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando las decisiones que has tomado los últimos años han sido equivocadas? ¿Y si una nueva Navidad trae consigo una nueva elección? ¿Creerías en la prosperidad, paz y felicidad que ofrece? Porque No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo…


**Título: Elecciones de Navidad.**

 **Summary:** **¿Qué sucede cuando las decisiones que has tomado los últimos años han sido equivocadas? ¿Y si una nueva Navidad trae consigo una nueva elección? ¿Creerías en la prosperidad, paz y felicidad que ofrece? Porque No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo…**

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi loca e imaginativa cabeza._

 _Este One-Shot participa en el reto de Diciembre de Mi adición a los fics (Twilight)_

 _Rated_ _: M_

 _Cantidad de palabras:_ _8284_

 _Nota de autor:_ _Hola chicas, es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom. La verdad me asustaba un poco ya que es algo muy muy grande y con grandes escritoras. Espero les guste lo que se me cruzo por la cabeza al recibir mi frase. Y si verán alguna que otra frase sacada del primer libro. No sean tan duras conmigo. ;-) Saluditos_

 _Acto Único_

Era 1° de Diciembre, las calles poco a poco se iban llenando de luces y adornos navideños. Había sido mi época favorita del año, hasta que tomé las elecciones equivocadas.

La luz del paso de peatones me hizo reaccionar antes de que mi mente vuelva a atormentarme con recuerdos. Apuré el paso y ajusté mi desgastada campera, que poco hacía por mitigar el gran frío que se sentía, por lo que deseaba llegar cuanto antes al calor del hospital; el calor que en esos días era más que bienvenido. Trabajaba como secretaria para un reconocido doctor en una clínica de Seattle.

Luego de saludar a un par de secretarias y enfermeras me acomodé en mi posición para buscar las fichas de los pacientes de ese día, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo sonó el teléfono.

― Buenas tardes. ¿Consultorio del Doctor Cullen?

― Buenas tardes Bella. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

―Muy bien Doctor. ¿Y usted? ¿Alguna urgencia?

―Bella… Sabes muy bien que en estos momentos puedes sólo llamarme Carlisle.

Como siempre, puse los ojos en blanco. Esa clase de conversación era diaria. Lo aprecio, le debo mucho y le tengo un gran respeto, por eso siempre lo llamaba doctor, ya se lo había explicado pero insistía

―Y no, no hubo ninguna urgencia, solo que decidí hacer mis rondas antes, sabes que tengo que salir temprano, de lo contrario, mi pequeña y mi esposa me matan y te puedo asegurar que ver a Alice enojada no es nada agradable.

Sonreímos juntos, tener a una Alice enojada no es algo que nadie en su sano juicio desee.

― No se preocupe doctor, ya he acomodado su agenda, hoy solo tendrá 3 pacientes, al igual que el 14, y ya a partir del 21 tiene libre hasta el 8 de enero.

Carlisle y su familia eran de las pocas personas a las que les gustaba pasar las fiestas en un ambiente familiar completo, aquí o en algún lugar del mundo. Y ese año a los festejos se le sumaria su hijo, quien había estado estudiando y ejerciendo en Europa y que comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital, por lo que el 8 de enero, padre e hijo estarían aquí.

― Gracias Bella. En ocasiones no sé qué haría sin ti.

Yo no sé qué hubiese hecho sin él, pero prefiero no decirlo, sabe que estoy infinitamente agradecida, pero no le gusta que se lo viva repitiendo.

― Bueno… Bella, me queda un último paciente y bajo― se despide concluyendo la llamada.

Terminé de preparar las historias de los pacientes justo cuando llega la señora Cope.

― Buenas tardes Bella ¿El Doctor Cullen ya ha llegado?― pregunta la amable mujer.

―Sí, señora Cope. Enseguida la atenderá, tome asiento― le brindo una sonrisa sincera, es una de las pocas personas por las cuales me nacía hacerlo.

― Dime Bella. ¿Ya tienes pensado que harás en estos días festivos?― odiaba esa pregunta, esos días en particular, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de tener un significado festivo para mí.

― No señora, aún no tengo nada pensado, simplemente esperaré a ver que me depara ese día.

Claro que a ella no le dije que no me arriesgaría, a que el destino vuelva a darme posibilidades de elegir, por lo que pensaba quedarme en mi pequeño y frío departamento.

― Eso es perfecto, nunca sabemos lo que el destino pueda llegar a querer para nosotros, es bueno siempre dejarle la puerta abierta. Recuerda que _***"**_ _ **No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero sí eliges quién te lo hace."***_ ―sonríe y se aleja a sentarse, dejándome con una mezcla de sentimientos que amenazan con tumbar mis defensas, que me traen recuerdos dolorosos, de momentos donde el destino había llegado a tocar mi puerta y fui tan tonta de dejarlo pasar.

― _Vamos Bella, debemos ir a esa fiesta. Ya hemos pasado los últimos exámenes de este semestre y debemos relajarnos, distraernos, además dentro de dos días nos vamos a Phoenix― mi amiga de infancia y compañera de cuarto Jessica insistía._

― _Jessica, nunca has insistido tanto en que vaya a una fiesta, siempre lo has hecho sola o con otra de las chicas― no me gustaban las fiestas, prefería quedarme en mi cuarto con una buena lectura._

― _Por favor tenemos varios motivos para festejar, primero que todos los exámenes los aprobamos; segundo, que estamos a un año y medio de recibirnos; tercero que pronto será navidad. Además Mike estará y sabes que me gusta mucho. Por favor no quiero ir sola―debía admitir que sus fundamentos tenían muchos puntos a favor, además de que no ha hecho mal a nadie ir por única vez a una fiesta. No tenía nada que perder y ya no tenía clases._

― _De acuerdo, tú ganas. Iré a cambiarme― Corrió a abrazarme y luego a su cuarto a terminar de alistarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo._

 _Fue en esa fiesta donde lo conocí. Era un apuesto nativo americano, un muchacho alto, fuerte y decidido, con una hermosa piel morena rojiza, sonrisa impecable y músculos de miedo, que conducía una gran moto y que podía quitar el aliento a cualquiera, y yo no fui la excepción._

 _Desde esa navidad comenzamos a vernos, debía haber hecho caso a quienes me decían que él no era bueno, pero como dicen por ahí, el amor es ciego, y yo estaba totalmente ciega sorda y muda, por lo que poco a poco fui perdiendo mis amistades._

 _Él trabajaba en las noches en un bar, y de día en un taller arreglando motos. O eso es lo que él me decía._

 _A medida que el año transcurrió mis notas fueron decayendo, me pasaba las noches en su departamento o en el bar. Trataba de no llevarlo a mi cuarto, ya que a Jessica no le gustaba su presencia y cada vez que ambos estaban cerca era para que haya problemas._

 _Mis padres comenzaron a recriminarme por los exámenes reprobados, además de que habían recibido una nota de la universidad diciendo que si no mejoraba no les quedaría otra que retirarme la beca. Esa fue la primera gran pelea que tuve con ellos. Por supuesto sus palabras entraron y salieron por mis oídos, ya que yo seguí mi vida como siempre desde que lo conocí._

 _Con él tuve muchas de mis primeras veces, fumé mi primer cigarrillo, mi primer robo, mi primera borrachera, lo que, por cierto desencadenó en la pérdida de mi virginidad, cosa que hoy en día lamento y mucho._

 _Cuando íbamos a cumplir un año Jessica me contó que se casaba con Mike, ya que le quedaba solo el semestre para terminar, y yo como había perdido la beca, mis padres decidieron quitarme la poca ayuda que me podían brindar, así que tenía que mudarme y conseguir trabajo._

 _Jacob me propuso que vivamos juntos, a lo que yo encantada acepté. Claro que eso llevó a que la última noche de Navidad que pase con mis padres fuese otro de mis peores errores._

 _Esa nochebuena decidí presentarles a Jacob, pero mi papá ya lo conocía, debido a que había estado preso varias veces por robo. Por lo que estuvieron totalmente en contra. Y me dieron a elegir entre ellos o Jacob, o al menos así me lo tomé yo, y en ese momento no dude en elegirlo._

 _El año siguiente conseguí un trabajo de camarera en un restaurant, era realmente agotador estar las ocho horas parada yendo de aquí para allá, pero no me quejaba, por tonta no me había recibido y por el momento era lo más estable que había conseguido. Aparte debíamos pagar los servicios y la renta, además de la comida, y últimamente a Jacob le había ido mal en el taller._

 _Los primeros tiempos comprendí que vivir con un hombre era algo realmente agotador, ya que no ayudaba para nada en la limpieza de nuestro pequeño departamento. Él decía que era porque estaba cansado y además de que eso era algo que lo tenía que hacer la mujer. Por lo que sin rechistar acepté._

 _Pero con el tiempo, las cosas se pusieron peores, ya que tenía que hacer doble turno, porque él había dejado el taller diciéndome que era demasiado cansador y que no podía con eso y con el bar. Pero se lo pasaba el día durmiendo, y en las mañanas cuando llegaba venía completamente borracho y sin dinero._

 _Mi vida era totalmente patética, trabajaba doce horas en el restaurant y no me alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas. Había intentado hablar con Jacob, pero solo me había gritado e intentado levantar la mano. Gracias a Dios se había dado cuenta a tiempo y había salido azotando la puerta. Nos veíamos solos 3 horas al día, las cuales generalmente nos la pasábamos discutiendo, o él durmiendo y yo limpiando._

 _Volvía a ser diciembre y como si no fueran pocas mis preocupaciones, ahora debía sumarle el hecho de que tenía varios días de retraso, y en varias ocasiones los olores cotidianos me habían dado nauseas. Rogaba a Dios que mi regla me bajara pronto, no estábamos preparados emocional ni económicamente para un bebé en este momento, pero sería lo que el destino dijese._

 _Mis malestares fueron se fueron incrementando, cosa que no pude ocultar en el trabajo y luego de los análisis que me mandaron a realizar y confirmado que estaba embarazada me despidieron, diciendo que ya no podría seguir trabajando en mi estado._

 _Recuerdo haber llorado mucho ese día. Por un lado estaba feliz, por esa nueva vida que crecía en mi interior, pero por otro lado triste, ya que no tenía un buen futuro que brindarle. Jacob me amaba, así que esperaba que pudiésemos arreglar nuestra situación para poder sacar adelante a este bebe._

 _Quería esperar hasta Nochebuena para contárselo como regalo, pero el segundo día que no fui a trabajar solo conseguí que me grite cosas absurdas y sin sentido que me hicieron contarle el verdadero motivo._

 _A pesar de que algo en mi interior me decía que no reaccionaría bien, jamás pensé que me gritaría que lo aborte, si quería seguir con él que me tenía que deshacer de mi "bastardo" según sus palabras._

 _El día siguiente no llego a dormir ni tampoco al otro. Por lo que fui a buscarlo a su trabajo, solo para verlo coqueteando y a los besos con una nativa americana hermosa en una forma exótica, de perfecta piel cobriza, brillante cabello negro y pestañas como plumeros._

 _Salí como pude del lugar, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver nada, no tenía donde ir, no tenía amigos, pero tampoco quería regresar al departamento._

 _Vagando sin rumbo me encontré cerca de mi antiguo trabajo, en la hora donde estaban cerrando y fui rescatada por Ángela y su novio Ben, dos buenos chicos que trabajaban conmigo y estaban juntando dinero con ese trabajo para su boda._

 _Ellos me llevaron a su casa y trataron de darme ánimos, ya que me decían que le podía pasar algo malo a mí bebe. Pero en esos momentos no entiendes de razones, y yo sólo podía llorar porque de un momento a otro mi mundo se caía a pedazos. No sabía cómo iba a sacar adelante a mi bebé, ya que abortarlo o darlo en adopción no estaba dentro de mis planes._

 _Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, llorar y tratar de darle una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando y viendo los primeros rayos del astro rey, decidí levantarme. Había tomado una decisión, era lo único que podía solucionar en este momento. Debía regresar al departamento, tomar mis pocas pertenencias, la indemnización que me habían pagado por el despido y tratar de construir mi vida desde ahí. Tal vez le pediría a Ángela dejar unas cosas en su casa hasta que encuentre donde mudarme._

 _Al llegar ví la puerta abierta, y mi mayor sorpresa fue ver que todo estaba revuelto, y las pocas cosas que quedaban. Corriendo fui a mi habitación, sólo para encontrar más de lo mismo y a Jacob dando vuelta toda mi ropa._

― _Jacob. ¿Qué haces?― era una pregunta tonta, pero no quería creerlo._

― _¿Dónde está el dinero?― creo que me encontraba en estado de shock, porque no reaccioné hasta que sentí su mano impactando en mi mejilla―. ¿Dónde está el jodido dinero?―volvió a preguntar mientras yo me sobaba la mejilla._

― _N…No es…está aquí― pude decir._

― _Pues espero esta noche lo tengas, sino te irá peor―dijo y salió azotando las puertas._

 _Después de eso ya no tuve noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera sé que hice el resto del día. Sólo recuerdo haber reaccionado cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y escuchar a Jacob gritando mi nombre._

― _¡Bella!― volvió a gritar, solo entonces corrí a donde tenía escondido mi dinero y lo guardé cuidadosamente en mi cuerpo y comencé a armar un bolso._

― _!Aquí estas perra! ¿Me imaginó que tienes lo que te pedí verdad? De algo me tiene que servir haberte aguantado todo este tiempo― este no era el Jacob del cual me había enamorado, o tal vez sí, y ahora recién abría mis ojos―. ¡DAME EL DINERO!― volvió a gritar, sobresaltándome y haciéndome correr hasta la puerta, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que me agarró el bolso y me lo tironeó, que sumado a mi gran torpeza me hizo caer dejándome sin aire por un momento._

 _Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo, y mientras él tiraba todas las cosas del bolso corrí hasta la puerta. Pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras tropecé con mis propios pies y caí unos cuantos escalones. Sentí un gran dolor en mi bajo vientre, pero preferí no darle importancia. Ahora sólo debía huir de él._

 _Cuando crucé la puerta de la calle me topé con la misma mujer con la que lo había visto ayer, pero poco me importó, mi meta era correr hasta el pequeño parque que había a la vuelta de la esquina. No llegué ni a atravesarlo cuando un dolor muy agudo me hizo doblarme por la mitad, sabía lo que podía ser, pero estaba tan asustada en ese momento, tan confundida..._

 _Traté de caminar pero el dolor fue creciendo. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto la mancha de sangre en mis pantalones, y la voz de un ángel._

En ese momento desperté de mi ensimismamiento

―! Bella!― decía un divertido Carlisle.

― Disculpe doctor―como siempre me sonrojé.

― Nuevamente perdida en tus pensamientos Isabella.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a mis perdidas, o idas a la luna como Emmett las había bautizado.

– Te estaba pidiendo la ficha de la Señora Cope para poder atenderla―agregó el buen doctor

―Si doctor, aquí la tiene y la de sus otros paciente, pero aún no han llegado.

― Por favor Bella, confirma si ambos van a asistir, sino me gustaría irme temprano.

―Por supuesto doctor.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a su consultorio.

Luego de varias llamadas y dos turnos cancelados, el doctor Cullen despidió a la señora Cope, quien me saludó con la mano, antes de marcharse.

―Doctor, ambos pacientes han cancelado. Creo que ya puede irse a su casa y prepararse para la función―me apresuré en decirle

―Aunque ame mi trabajo, amo más a mi familia, así que me alegro que sea todo por hoy.

Sonrío, se cuánto ama a su familia, como se desvive por dividir su tiempo entre ambos amores.

― Bella, quería preguntarte…― dudó un poco, lo cual me resultó raro, él sabe todo de mí, en esos dos años que lo conocía lo consideraba ya un padre prácticamente, aunque no tenía edad para serlo―. A Esme y a mí nos gustaría que este año aceptes pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Por eso había dudado en preguntármelo, creo que el año anterior no se tomaron muy bien el hecho de que lo haya rechazado. Pero, ¿quién podría aceptar un viaje por crucero por el mediterráneo? Bueno, al menos yo no era normal, les debía mucho, cosa que me había fijado pagar cada mes cuando recibía mi salario. Ellos se habían rehusado totalmente a recibir ese dinero, y luego de mucho objetar y decirles que si no lo aceptaban le pagaría al hospital, cedieron. Pagar una clínica privada, y sesiones con una psicóloga no eran nada barato, aunque la clínica fuese prácticamente de ellos, y la psicóloga una de sus hijas adoptivas.

Él y su familia me habían ayudado a salir adelante. Habían estado sin conocerme, cuando mis padres me habían rechazado. Nada perdía con aceptar ese año y seguir pagándoles de a poco todo lo que hacían por mí.

― ¿Y dónde irán este año?― pregunté rogando no sea un lugar exótico y demasiado caro.

― Este año, como Edward regresa; nos ha pedido que lo pasemos en nuestra casa de Forks. Él quiere algo tranquilo, y a los demás nos pareció una excelente idea― su rostro se veía muy ilusionado cuando hablaba de Edward.

Esme y Carlisle eran una pareja que habían estado juntos desde siempre, se conocían desde niños, ya que ambas familias eran amigas. Ni bien terminaron el colegio decidieron casarse y comenzar a formar la suya propia, ya que ambos querían muchos niños. Luego de intentar y no haber podido quedar embarazada Esme pasó por una gran etapa de depresión. Poco a poco su esposo y sus padres lograron sacarla adelante, haciéndola estudiar y abriendo una casa para niños huérfanos, así es que conoció a los pequeños Masen, Emmett de 10, Edward de 8 y la pequeña Alice de 4, sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente, y sin más parientes cercanos habían sido dados en adopción, cosa que debido a sus edades resultaba sumamente difícil. Aunque a Esme poco le importó eso.

Y al poco tiempo llegaron a sus vidas, los mellizos Hale, quienes a la edad de 3 años habían sido dejados en una iglesia con una carta donde detallaban sus nombres, Rosalie y Jasper y palabras de su madre pidiendo su perdón por no poder mantenerlos. Ellos tenían 8 años cuando fueron adoptados por los Cullen.

Pero creo que Esme y Carlisle jamás se hubieran imaginado que sus hijos terminarían juntos.

Jasper y Alice eran una pareja, algo extraña diría, ella demasiado hiperactiva, y por lo poco que lo conocía a él, ya que solo lo había visto un par de veces, demasiado tranquilo. Claro que dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Alice era bailarina profesional del ballet de Nueva York, y había decidido retirarse para poder formar su familia, e iba a realizar su última actuación en su ciudad natal. Quería dedicarse a la moda, abriría una tienda y ya había comenzado a diseñar. Jasper por otra parte era Fisioterapeuta, se lo veía una persona muy calmada, una persona que con solo verla te traía paz y tranquilidad, tal vez por ese motivo se los veía tan bien juntos.

La otra pareja eran Emmett y Rosalie. Él parecía un gran adonis y ella era tan bella, como si fuera la reencarnación contemporánea de la misma Venus. Rosalie era psiquiatra, mi psiquiatra en este caso, quien me había ayudado y por quien hoy estoy en pie. Y Emmett era Diseñador de videojuegos, y no creo que otro trabajo le haya quedado tan bien como ese.

Y por último teníamos a Edward, de quien poco sabía y jamás había visto. Había estado haciendo una especialización de pediatría en Europa, motivo por el cual se había ausentado dos años. Las veces que veía a Alice siempre me hablaba muy bien del solitario y buen Edward. Tal vez por ser el único soltero de la familia, todos lo cuidaban mucho y le tenían mayor aprecio.

―De acuerdo Doctor Cullen, acepto, pero con una condición―musité

― ¿Cuál? ―sonríe de lado, una sonrisa muy bonita, que puede hipnotizar a más de una.

― Nada de regalos ostentosos― digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

― De acuerdo nada de regalos extravagantes y nada de rezongar por los regalos de navidad―me dice y yo Intento hablar pero me corta―. Ya dije que no será nada extravagante― sonríe sabiendo que me ha engañado para luego agregar:

― Vamos Bella, debemos llegar a tiempo para la función de Alice.

― ¿Debemos?

Viendo mi confusión aclara―. Dijiste que aceptarías pasar las fiestas con nosotros, y las fiestas comienzan desde hoy.

― Pero doctor, no tengo nada que ponerme para ir al teatro, de verdad me gustaría pero no tengo nada apropiado― era la verdad, si bien mi sueldo era bueno, no alcanzaba para pagar elegantes vestidos, que de igual manera jamás usaría.

―No te preocupes Bella, seguro Rosalie podrá prestarte algo. No creo que sean muy diferentes. Y otra cosa más…―quiso decir

― ¿Qué?―insisto, aun no muy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

― No más doctor Cullen de ahora en más, salvo que tengamos pacientes. Te quiero como una hija, y me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre.

Sus palabras me calan profundo, yo también sentía lo mismo, pero tenía miedo de decírselo.

Por supuesto Esme estuvo más que contenta cuando Carlisle la llamó para avisarle que había aceptado, al igual que Rosalie, que durante muchas sesiones me repetía que trate de abrirme un poco más a la gente. Y fue ella quien llamó a Carlisle para decirle que me lleve a su casa, la cual quedaba al lado, ya que tenían las cuatro casas pegadas, y que me ayudaría a arreglarme.

Emmett me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y ya sabiendo las noticias me declaró como su nueva pequeña hermana, cosa que llenó mi corazón, por que al ser hija única no había tenido esa dicha.

Luego de casi dos horas en las que Rosalie ayudó a sacar a la luz una nueva Bella partimos rumbo al teatro. Estaba realmente nerviosa, había demasiadas personas, algunas verdaderamente importantes que se acercaban a saludar a los Cullen. Yo prefería quedarme algo atrás y pasar desapercibida, pero ellos me presentaban como una gran y querida amiga de la familia, haciéndome sentir realmente importante y querida.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar la función lo vi, un hermoso hombre, llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, era blanco como la cal, con los ojos del verde más hermoso que jamás haya visto, era de una belleza inhumana y devastadora, con el semblante de un ángel.

Se acercó a saludar a los Cullen, y cuando me lo presentaron supe que era Edward, el Cullen que me faltaba conocer, el que completaba esta foto familiar perfecta, con rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo. En ese momento me sentí realmente insignificante.

Cuando las luces nos dieron la señal de que la obra iba a comenzar, él gentilmente, y diría que con algo de timidez tal vez, me ofreció su brazo para acompañarme. Pero lo entendía, seguramente no le resultaba nada cómodo a un dios como él, ir de la mano con una persona tan sencilla y sin encantos como yo.

La obra fue realmente hermosa, jamás había tenido la posibilidad de asistir a una obra de ballet, pero lo que vi me resulto fabuloso, Alice sin duda había nacido para eso, la gracia, la pasión y los sentimientos que te trasmitían mientras bailaba, te transportaban a otra dimensión. No había palabras para explicar lo que sentía al verla bailar.

Luego de acabada la función, las palabras de honor y los agradecimientos, nos trasladamos a un lujoso restaurante llamado la "Bella Italia" donde solo la familia y yo estaríamos.

Alice estaba muy contenta de que todos estuvieran ahí, principalmente de que Edward haya vuelto y que yo haya aceptado ir.

Edward se sentó al lado mío, me daba un poco de lástima, ya que al ser los dos únicos sin pareja, hasta en el teatro nos había tocado los asientos a la par.

Cuando trajeron la carta y vi los precios un "¡Oh por favor!" se me escapó de los labios antes de que mi consciencia pudiera frenarla.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó Edward arrimándose un poco más hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran y creando una nueva corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo mi cuerpo y que ya la había sentido cuando nos tocamos en el teatro.

― Seguramente Bella está mirando los precios― dijo Alice a modo de regaño, ya que las pocas veces que me habíamos salido, se convirtieron en tardes de compras que terminaron con una Alice frustrada por no poder salirse con la suya de querer comprarme cosas, y menos después de haberle visto los precios a los conjuntos que según ella eran "económicos".

Yo solo pude sonrojarme y esconderme un poco detrás de menú.

― No te preocupes Bella, esta cena la pago yo, como regalo a mi hermana, así que no mires los precio y sólo ordena― me apuntó suavemente Edward, pero con un claro "no discutas" en ello.

La cena pasó agradable entre anécdotas de la familia, de Alice y el ballet, de Emmett y los videojuegos, y como Rosalie tenía que pelear con él por ello. Y con un Emmett al que le gustaba hacerme sonrojar diciendo tonterías o preguntándome cosas indecentes delante de todos. Y de preguntas muy discretas de todos hacia mi persona, pero por sobre todo de Edward, a quien parecía que realmente le agradaba, y que no solo me trataba bien por su familia.

Cuando la reunión terminó, él se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento, y para no molestar a Carlisle o Rosalie y menos a Alice, a la que se la veía muy cansada acepte sin estar muy segura.

Mi departamento estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Varias veces los Cullen me habían insistido de que me mudara, pero era realmente económico.

Debo admitir que cuando Edward vio donde vivía el enojo en su rostro fue realmente evidente, se notaba que no le agradó para nada la idea de haberme traído, pero como buen caballero esperó afuera hasta asegurarse de que haya entrado.

. . .

Los días pasaron con un cambio de rutina para mí, cada tarde, luego de la consulta de Carlisle, él me llevaba hasta su casa para que cenemos todos en familia como Esme la llamaba.

Mi trato con Edward era cada vez mayor, ya que teníamos mucho en común, como lo libros y la música. Pero cada noche que me llevaba de regreso, esa expresión de enojo se presentaba en su rostro cuando me dejaba en mi apartamento.

Me daba miedo decirlo, pero cada vez Edward me gustaba más. No tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, la única que había tenido había sido un completo desastre, sin contar las cosas que había realizado en esa época. Seguramente cosas que una persona tan perfecta como él jamás aceptaría. Por lo que trataba de ahuyentar las locas ideas de mi cabeza.

Una noche luego de haber peleado incansablemente contra mis pensamientos y enojada conmigo misma, porque ya veía a Edward como algo más fue que me di valor de preguntarle lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde la primera noche.

― Edward. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?― pregunté sin mirarlo.

― Ya la hiciste Bella― Ese era siempre su chiste, aunque luego se puso serio―. Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, así como en el resto de la familia.

Respiré profundo.

― ¿Por qué te ofreces a traerme cada noche si tanto te desagrada?― miré por la ventana el viejo y descuidado edificio que tenía a un costado y en el cual vivía.

― Bella― me llamó pero no lo miré―. Bella mírame por favor― pudo sentirse como un ruego y tomó delicadamente mi mentón, lo que causó la tan conocida y anhelada corriente, y giró mi rostro para enfrentarlo; ―Te puedo asegurar que venir a traerte y pasar estos minutos contigo no me causa desagrado, nunca podría.

Iba a hablar, pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

― Lo que me desagrada es el lugar donde vives. Este barrio es demasiado peligroso, y más para una bella chica como tú, viviendo sola. Jamás me perdonaría si te vuelve a pasar algo― en sus ojos se veían muchos sentimientos reflejados, los cuales no pude identificar, pero sus palabras denotaban una gran preocupación, la cual me llenó de ilusión.

― Pero estoy bien, hace un año y medio vivo aquí, y jamás me ha pasado nada― intenté dejarlo más tranquilo pero no lo conseguí.

―Gracias a Dios no te ha pasado nada. Bella, si te busco un nuevo departamento, en el que pagues lo mismo que aquí. ¿Aceptarías mudarte?― preguntó con cautela, ya que sabía que no me gustaba pedir favores a nadie.

― Eso es medio dudoso Edward, ya que los he buscado, pero sí, si encuentras algo mejor que esto, sin goteras o muchas ratas y que la renta cueste lo mismo me mudaría― cosa que era verdad. Por las noches realmente daba miedo andar en la calle.

― ¿Sin importar donde se encuentre?

― Siempre y cuando no tenga que viajar horas para ir a trabajar, no tendría problema―contesté con una sonrisa, la cual él regreso con otra pero torcida, muy similar a la de Carlisle, la cual si bien era bonita no le hacía justicia a ésta. La de Edward podía robar el aliento a cualquiera.

― Bella, respira― me recordó divertido ya que yo no era inmune―. Hasta mañana― agregó y me besó dulcemente en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

― Hasta mañana― contesté y corrí a la seguridad de mi departamento.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Dos días me la pasé pensando en sus palabras, en su mirada de preocupación y algo más, en ese beso, cosa que no se volvió a repetir, dejándome totalmente desilusionada. Lo que me llevó a darme cuenta de que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Lo que me aterraba en gran medida, ya que lo que sentía no se comparaba en lo más mínimo en lo que había sentido por Jacob.

Esa noche antes de llevarme, me dijo que quería mostrarme el nuevo lugar que había conseguido para mudarme, pero que como era algo grande, pues debía compartir el piso. Por un lado no me agradó la idea, pero por otro, salir del vecindario en donde estaba era lo mejor.

Viendo mi vacilación me aclaró―. No te preocupes Bella, sino te gusta podemos buscar otra solución. ¿Quieres verlo?― preguntó. Asentí y condujo unos metros hasta la casa vecina a la de Carlisle.

Antes de bajar habló―. Verás Bella, en realidad esta es mi casa. Todos estos terrenos eran propiedad de los Platt, los padres de Esme, ellos construyeron la casa cuando su hija se casó, cuando Rosalie y Emmett se casaron, a su vez Carlisle mandó a hacer las tres casas, una para ellos, otra para Alice y Jasper y la última para mí. Como yo no he encontrado alguien con quien realmente quiera estar hasta el momento, y la mayoría del tiempo estoy en lo de mis padres, se me ocurrió que podrías venir a vivir aquí. Yo no te molestaría y la casa es realmente grande para los dos, aparte como te digo, paso mucho tiempo fuera.

Iba a protestar, ya que eso era demasiado pero se me adelantó.

― No me digas que es mucho, porque no lo es, y menos cuando tienes una casa prácticamente deshabitada, tienes a personas que quieres viviendo en lugares peligrosos, donde incluso corren peligro de perder la vida. Además si te preocupas por el pago, te dije que pagarías lo mismo que allá, claro que también podríamos olvidarnos de eso. Y te aseguro que no hay ratas ni goteras― me sonríe nuevamente de esa manera torcida. Parece que conoce el efecto que tiene en mí, ya que hace que me olvide de todo, hasta de lo que es por reflejo en mi cuerpo, respirar.

― Lo siento Edward, pero creo que no puedo aceptarlo.

La idea tienta, pero es realmente mala, porque soy perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos que ya albergo por él.

― No por favor, no me digas que no ahora, mejor esperemos estos días, pasemos las fiestas tranquilos, y el primer día del próximo año me das tu decisión. ¿Sí?― Eso sonó a un ruego profundo.

― Esta bien― terminé respondiendo rendida, considerando que cada vez se me hacía más difícil decirle que no a algo.

Los días transcurrieron en más de lo mismo, hasta la partida a Forks. Solo llevaba dos pequeñas maletas, una donde puse los simples presentes que le había comprado a cada uno para navidad, y en la otra mi ropa. Cosa que cuando fue visto por Alice, casi se muere del infarto, pero se consoló sola diciendo que ella ya lo sabía y que estaba preparada para esto, cosa que me causó gracia y temor al mismo tiempo por no saber que me esperaba en las manos de la pequeña duende.

Como siempre los Cullen, se dividieron en parejas para ir cada uno en su auto, y antes de que pueda preguntar con quién iría Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta la puerta del copiloto. Luego de ayudarme a acomodar y abrochar mi cinturón él se dirigió a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

Sabía que Forks no estaba lejos de Seattle, pero no sabía la distancia que había. Luego de comenzar el camino Edward puso " _Claro de Luna_ " cosa que me llevó a un tranquilo y cálido sueño.

Al despertar ya estábamos entrando al pueblo, por lo que pedí disculpas por ser una mala compañía para viajar a lo cual él solo pudo sonreír, diciendo que no había visto nada más bonito que verme dormir, cosa que me hizo sonrojar y mirar por la ventanilla sumergida en la hermosa música clásica que estaba sonando.

Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Tomó un camino sin pavimentar, que no estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

— ¡Guau!

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto― sonreí―. Es bellísima.

— No tanto como tú — contestó y se bajó, ya que habían llegado los demás.

. . .

Los días comenzaron a pasar de los más divertidos y rápidos, los empezaba a conocer a fondo y en cada momento me hacían sentir parte de la familia, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a su lado, lo mismo que con Edward, quien a cada momento me dejaba más y más confundida y enamorada, ya que sus atenciones, y sus palabras bonitas ahora se presentaban con mayor frecuencia, al igual que sus carisias y sus besos en la comisura de mis labios.

Entre todos habíamos dejado la casa bellamente decorada. Alice y Esme adoraban hacerlo, y tenían cuidado de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Más de una noche lloré porque yo también había ido así, me gustaba que todo este perfecto para la navidad con mi pequeña familia, René y Charlie. Los extrañaba muchísimo, pero no tenía valor para tratar de buscarlos.

Nochebuena llegó y luego de haber ayudado a Esme en la cocina, Alice me secuestró junto a Rosalie para "arreglarme" según ellas, pero creo que me veían como su Barbie de carne y hueso.

Aunque debía admitir que el trabajo final fue muy bueno. Si Rosalie había hecho que la noche del teatro me haya visto muy bella, lo que hicieron con Alice me había dejado sin palabras, podía decir que algo tenía, o que ellas habían hecho un milagro, no podía creer que la Bella Swan sin gracia fuese esa que yo veía en mi reflejo.

Llevaba un bonito vestido en color azul, muy ajustado a mi cuerpo que hacía resaltar las curvas que nunca había notado que tenía. Y unos zapatos con unos lazo de satén y un tacón tan fino y alto que tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento terminaría besando el piso.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras ya todos no estaban esperando, y lo vi…

Hasta ese instante, jamás le había visto vestido de negro, y el contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No había mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponía nerviosa incluso el hecho de que llevara un traje de etiqueta.

Dulcemente tomo mi mano para escoltarme al comedor, en el cual ya se encontraba todo servido.

La mesa que había preparado Esme se encontraba bellamente decorada, con unas finas copas de cristal, unos platos con un pequeño hilo dorado en los bordes, y sobre este la servilleta blanca con un precioso moño rojo. Había velas rojas encendidas a lo largo de la mesa. En el centro un pavo al horno adornado sobre una capa de repollo, con papas tomates y rodajas de limón, algo raro pero se veía delicioso. En una pequeña fuente más elevada había divertidas galletas con forma de Santa Claus, además de varios adornos con esferas navideñas, y detrás podía verse a través de la puerta de cristal que conectaba al living, las luces del árbol de navidad encendidas.

Todo estaba bellísimo. Me alegraba mucho estar allí, con esas personas que en tan solo 24 días ya consideraba mi familia, si bien mucho antes ya los quería estos días solo ayudaron a intentar dejar mis miedos atrás. Por qué no quería estar sola para siempre. Además ellos habían estado en las malas conmigo, ahora debería intentar también en las buenas.

La cena pasó amena como siempre. Divertida con charlas de navidades anteriores, o historias de los lugares exóticos que habían visitado. Una vez que terminamos pasamos a tomar café con unas galletas dulces que habíamos hecho en la tarde.

Cuando se hizo la medianoche, Alice empezó a repartir algunos regalos. De parte de ella, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, obtuve dos preciosos conjuntos muy elegantes con zapatos a juego. Esme y Carlisle me regalaron un hermoso conjunto de invierno compuesto por campera, botas, guantes, gorro y bufanda, algo que agradecía considerablemente, ya que sabía que se estuvieron conteniendo por la promesa que él me había hecho.

Debo admitir que el regalo más bonito fue de Edward, un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón de un color verde esmeralda, que me recordaba a sus ojos, y venía con los pendientes y la pulsera a juego. Quise decir que era mucho, pero sus ojos, lo esperanzado que se vía esperando mi reacción me hicieron desistir de cualquier queja.

Por mi parte mis regalos fueron muy sencillos, pero parecía que a todos les había agradado de igual manera como si se hubiese tratado de oro. Pero como mi madre siempre decía que la intención es lo que cuenta.

Estaba triste por estar lejos de ellos, al fin y al cabo eran mis padres, las personas que me dieron la vida y a quienes amaría incondicionalmente. Me hubiese gustado verlos, saber si seguían en Phoenix, que había sido de sus vidas, y si me extrañaban tanto como yo a ellos.

— Seguro que donde quiera que estén te extrañan y se arrepienten cada día de no tenerte a su lado.

El aliento de Edward en mi cuello erizó mi piel, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me presiona contra él, haciendo que me recueste sobre su pecho y con su mano libre tomó una de las mías llevándola hasta sus labios para dejar un dulce beso para luego presionarla tratando de consolarme.

Bajando mis defensas me dejé reconfortar por él, cerrando los ojos y haciendo que la paz del momento, del lugar, de la gente, me llene el alma.

Cuando los abrí, ya todos se habían marchado dejándonos solos frente a la chimenea y viendo como por la ventana se podía apreciar la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

Sin moverme de donde estoy pregunté.

— Edward, ¿cómo sabias que estaba pensando en mis padres?

Lo siento tensarse, y reafirmando su agarre contesta.

—Las pocas veces que hablas de ellos pones esa expresión, la cual es muy fácil de interpretar, tristeza, amor, se puede decir que los extrañas mucho y que quieres verlos. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora?

—Porque tengo miedo—Solo Rosalie sabía eso.

— ¿Miedo de que no te acepten, que no te perdonen?

Iba a contestar, cuando me doy cuenta de que eso es algo que jamás he hablado con él. Jamás le he contado todo lo que ha sucedido. Tal vez sabía cómo conocí a su familia, pero, ¿hasta qué punto la familia Cullen había podido ocultar lo que me sucedió, lo que les conté?

Me aparté de él, algo brusca tal vez, cosa que lo confundió. Y me alejé para poder hablar, saber hasta qué punto me conocía y sincerarme con él antes de que se arrepienta de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué sabes de mi Edward? ¿Qué te contó tu familia?

Respira profundo y agacha su cabeza, como tomando fuerzas para lo que va a decir.

—Tú no te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? —niego con la cabeza. Por lo que prosigue―.Ese día había sido algo complicado, el frío afectó a los niños del orfanato, y tenían un pequeño brote de gripe, yo había estado ayudando. Y luego de un día como esos me gustaba salir a correr. Era noche buena, pero decidí de pasada quedarme en un pequeño parque que está cerca del orfanato y dar solo unas vueltas para aliviar la tensión. Cuando iba a terminar el recorrido, una preciosa mujer paso corriendo demasiado rápido por mi lado, fue una sorpresa, ya que ella creo que ni siquiera me vio porque hasta me chocó y ni se enteró, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando unos metros más adelante se cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazándose el estómago y quejándose dolorosamente, la alcancé justo a tiempo para verla desmayarse en mis brazos. Traté de llamarla, de hacerla reaccionar, algo inútil en ese momento, corrí con ella en brazos hasta mi auto para llevarla a urgencias. Pero el destino me tenía preparada otra sorpresa, porque al acomodarla en el asiento me di cuenta que estaba con una hemorragia, lo que solo podía ser una cosa, ella estaba abortando, por eso su dolor. Camino a la clínica llame a Carlisle, él la ayudaría y salvaría, ya que cada vez podía ver más sangre. Cuando la estaban atendiendo él la llevó a cirugía y yo no pude con la tentación y entre con él. Viéndola allí, tendida en esa cama, con su corazón apenas latiendo me prometí que un ángel como ese jamás debería volver a sufrir, que si estaba en mis manos esa preciosa castaña de pelo y ojos color chocolate seria la persona más feliz.

Yo no lo podía creer, había sido él quien me había encontrado, gracias a él llegue a tiempo al hospital para seguir con mi vida, aunque lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de la pequeña vida que se había comenzado a gestar en mi interior.

—Cuando la cirugía terminó, estabas demasiado débil, habías perdido demasiada sangre aparte de a tu bebe. Por suerte Carlisle pudo salvar tu útero. El 25 espere pacientemente que despertaras, quería saber tu nombre, ya que no llevabas ninguna identificación, solo un poco de dinero entre tus ropas, cosa que admito a más de uno hizo dudar de tu procedencia, pero yo estaba seguro que no habías hecho nada malo, sino que lo estabas protegiendo de la persona que te había hecho daño tal vez. Al otro día yo partía a Europa para mi especialización, por lo que ya no podría verte, pero le hice prometer a mi padre que me tendría al día con tu historial médico, ya que yo también lo había sido en alguna medida. Siempre pregunté por ti, tenía la esperanza de verte, de conocerte en persona y no solo por lo que me decía Alice o alguno de la familia. Pero Rosalie siempre me decía que aún no estabas preparada. Ella no podía violar su relación médico-paciente, pero yo siempre preguntaba si ya estabas lista. Sé que te mentí, que te oculté cosas, que hice mal en no decirte que yo te había visto, pero por favor, te he estado esperando toda mi vida, y me ha tomado todo de mi autocontrol estos dos años el no aparecer en tu vida, quería que me conocieras y conocerte, sin hacerte recordar aquella noche de hace dos años. Tal vez no estés lista para nada nuevo, pero solo quiero que _me dejes ser parte de tu vida_.

De mis mejillas caía un raudal de lágrimas, como siempre en esos últimos días mis sentimientos eran un caos.

—Te vuelvo a pedir lo que te pedí la otra noche, no me contestes ahora, piénsalo, y si deseas darme una oportunidad yo seré el hombre más feliz, y sino tan solo déjame ser tu amigo, estar a tu lado. Dame tu respuesta el primer día del próximo año. ¿Sí?

Intentó sonreír, pero no llegó a sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que en esos momentos se encuentras cristalinos, y rojos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a la cama, mañana Alice se levantará con todas las energías para seguir entregando regalos.

Me tendió su mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, la cual Alice había seleccionado frente a la de él.

—Bella…—parece dudar, entonces giro para enfrentarlo y que continúe―. ¿Puedo intentar algo?

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que se acercó a mí. Una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura y la otra tomó mi rostro para luego darme el más dulce y tierno de los besos, un beso cargado de amor, ilusión, esperanza.

—Te quiero Bella — Agregó para luego darme un beso en la frente y entrar en su cuarto. Dejándome sumergida en una nube de felicidad, _felicidad que jamás creí conocer_.

Cada noche desde esa, compartimos la rutina. Siempre me besaba para luego entrar a su cuarto y dejarme con ganas de más.

El día 30 de diciembre, luego del beso que me pasaba el día esperando con ansias me dijo.

— ¿Sabes? el día que estaba esperando mi vuelo para Londres, luego de haber hablado con Carlisle acerca de ti, una señora que estaba a mi lado se giró y me dijo _***"**_ _ **No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero sí eliges quién te lo hace."***_ ; Por lo que yo la miré extrañado, y al notar mi asombro agregó que recordara siempre esa frase, que un día me sería muy útil. Creo que esa mujer tuvo mucha razón, ya que ahora entiendo la frase, sé que te hicieron daño, que quizás no tomaste buenas elecciones, pero si me eliges prometo mi vida a hacerte feliz y no lastimarte. Claro que no puedo prometer que no habrá algún que otro intercambio de opiniones distintas, que tal vez desenlace en una discusión, pero dicen que lo mejor son las reconciliaciones― sonrió de lado para luego besarme, sin dejar que diga ni una palabra.

―Te quiero Bella…

Ya acostada en mi cama sonreí sola, las palabras de Edward son las mismas que me dijo la señora Cope cuando comenzó el mes. Palabras muy sabias he de decir. Tal vez un mes entes hubiese dado vueltas y vueltas a las cosas, siempre para llegar a la misma conclusión. Pero esa noche cambio, estas personas me han hecho cambiar, él me hizo replantearme mis decisiones, y tiró abajo mis murallas.

El primer día del próximo año tenía que darle dos respuestas, de una estaba más que segura. La otra sería una complicación debido a mi primera decisión, pero vería como lo llevábamos. Ya que sabía que valía la pena correr el riesgo…

El primer minuto del 1° de enero, le dije a Edward que lo intentaría, y que me mudaría a su casa, y él como buen caballero para mi mayor tranquilidad, ofreció que los primeros meses iba a vivir en la casa vecina, o sea la de sus padres.

Así fue como un desconocido pasó a ser mi ángel salvador, para luego ser el hijo de unos amigos, para después ser mi compañero de piso, a mi novio, mi esposo, al padre de mis hijos.

Elegí a quien me lastimó, a quien me alejó de lo que más quería que era mi familia, pero todo ello me llevó a conocer a mi segunda familia, al amor de mi vida, y gracias a él volví a tener a mis padres junto a mí, pero por sobre todo gracias a él estoy viva. Soy tan afortunada de amarlo y tenerlo.

Repito las sabias palabras, que han sido como mi mantra en mi vida y encada elección, _***"**_ _ **No puedes escoger si serás lastimado en este mundo, pero sí puedes decidir quién te lastima. Me gustan mis decisiones, finalmente me gustan. "***_

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
